It is desirable to know the physical location of wireless transmitters (i.e. access points) in order to determined locations of mobile devices. Determining absolute locations of certain wireless transmitters (especially indoor transmitters), however, may be difficult. This difficulty may introduce error in the estimated location of the wireless transmitters and ultimately the estimated location of the mobile devices which use the wireless transmitters for positioning purposes.